


Can you feel the Love tonight?

by Cici3



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: After Lucifer shares his deepest feelings for Jetea, things heat up between them and they head off to his room for a lot of firsts between them. (from chapter 9 of MDA As the Petal Falls)
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Can you feel the Love tonight?

J

We burst into his room, he had one arm around my waist as his tongue explored my mouth. He kicked the door shut threw his coat to the other side of the room and then moved his free hand up my shirt to caress my back. I had both arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist, I was so hot, I was on fire and it was only getting more intense the more he touched me.

He put me down looking at me a moment as though he were deep in thought, his eyes were dilated and his face was a little flush; he kept his hand on my waist gently kneading my skin with his fingertips.

“Tèa, I know what you’ve said before, but I have to ask again if this is truly what you want. I know you have never had another, and…I just…” he…was flustered, and I found that so adorable. It was true I was a virgin and I suppose it was only right to get real confirmation before he went forward, but looking at him, his hair was disheveled, his eyes lusted out and his cheeks flushed made me only want to explore more. I ran my hand along his chest and began to unfasten the button on his vest, once I opened it, I began to work at the buttons of his other shirt.

“How many sets of these do you possibly have that they would be packed and set aside at the dunking booth? You must have like eighty sets of this same outfit.” I laughed but he didn’t respond, I looked to him and he watched me attentively as I worked up his shirt, his expression conflicted. I began to pull his tie away and he grabbed my wrist, leaning into my face, his eyes flashing like ruby orbs as he seemed to stare into my soul.

“You have to say it Tèa…this is your first time, and I can be…a little unorthodox to put into words. I have to hear you say it.” His voice was so low and husky; it was like just under that calm and cool demeanor he portrayed there was this beast currently trying to claw free. He was trying to stay in control.

“Yes Lucifer, I want you to be my first…and only.” He snatched me by the hips and pulled me closer kissing me again his breathing heavy as he shed his shirt and tie leaving himself bare from the waist up. He stepped back and looked at me up and down thinking.

“Take off the shirt, now.” His tone was commanding and it threw me off, he always made himself out to be an alpha male and this was where he could explore it the most I gather. However if he wanted to be so dominant he would have to do better than that.

“No, I will not.” He looked at me confused and then caught my playful look.

“You are always so damned defiant…I said to take it off, unless you want to be punished.” I tossed my hair and laughed.

“Punish me? How are you going to punish me, it is like threatening to steal my possessions when I hold the keys to my home.” A low growl emitted from him and I hesitated only slightly, we were testing the waters with each other.

“And what do you mean by that?” I stepped closer putting my hands along his waist, planting kisses along his chest and he took a sharp breath.

“You never told me what you wanted….I have to hear you say it.” My heart beat out of my chest as I reached down to caress the bulge in his pants, but I kept my face straight and my eye contact steady. I wasn’t ignorant, I know about anatomy and such, but as for what to do exactly I was at a bit of a loss and he knew it. I felt him twitch under my hand and my face burned hot as I looked away. I heard a low chuckle that only made my face redder, gentle fingers lifted my face to his; his eyes peered into mine adoringly before kissing my forehead.

“You haven’t the slightest idea how adorable that is; you are so pure…untouched, you do whatever you can to grasp my heart tighter don’t you?” My heart pounded as he looked at me, it was like his tone had done a complete on eighty going from dominant and commanding to sweet and…doting. He began to unbutton my shirt himself as he kissed me tenderly.

“Look at you, you’re utterly speechless; I don’t think I could ever quiet you otherwise. I still have to punish you, but because you make me so elated, I will indulge you.” He opened my black button up shirt and pulled me into him to feel his bare chest against his skin and his hardness against my pelvis.

“I want you; I desire to give you an amazing night, one which will make you quiver at the very memory. Is that enough to open the door?”

L

Her breath shook as she looked at me wide eyed, her face was so flush and I could feel her heart pounding.

“Kohai…your heart is racing…” I couldn’t help but tease her, she looked completely stunned and then she turned her face away as she began to hyperventilate

“What is the matter?” she tried to cover her face and move away but I held onto her

“I…I don’t…know what to do…and I’m embarrassed.” I stood back and looked at her, she held her arm and hid her face in her hair. I have seen her cry and get emotional, but never this; I lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly and then moved away to sit on my bed, reaching into my pocket to put the box with the rig on the nightstand.

“Of course you don’t, I already know that, you don’t have to be embarrassed about it. Don’t compare yourself to Asmodeus; no one will ever hit that mark ha!” I laughed and she smiled but she still seemed insecure.

“Are you sure you want me of all people?”

Come here, come to me.” I reached my hand to her and she turned. Her hair fell over her chest and shoulders like a garnet shroud; she stepped to me slowly until she stood between my knees. I took her hands in mine and kissed them and I looked up to her gorgeous olive eyes as I pushed her hair behind her shoulders revealing a simple blue bra. My hand caressed her face and traced down her neck to her supple breasts and then down her toned stomach leaving goose bumps.

“You are magnificent, intelligent, brave and so strong; of course I want you, I already told you that you are all I want.” I pulled her close to me and began to kiss her neck and down to her chest. She sighed deeply and gave into me, leaning her head backward and running her fingers in my hair. I unhooked her bra and let it fall, revealing two brown and erect nipples, I looked up at her once for confirmation and then took her left breast into my hand and her right nipple into my mouth making her take a sharp breath. I teased and nibbled her soft mounds and she trembled and panted under my touch. Her Mewls were like music to me, I could tell she had never been touched this way before and I enjoyed exploring her. I put my arm around her and pulled her into my bed, I was over her, keeping eye contact as I used my knee to part her legs; just to see the reaction in her eyes. 

J

Oh wow, my heart felt like it was going to explode and he seemed to revel in my anxiety. He held that cocky smile as he lowered himself to kiss me and laced my fingers with his and raised my hand up over my head. He felt amazing against me, and the way he touched me made me dizzy. He lifted my other hand and he lifted away for a moment before I heard clicking. I moved my arms and quickly found I was handcuffed by both wrists; he looked at me still smiling as he kneaded my breasts again.

“You don’t have to do anything see?” I wasn’t afraid at all, more curious of what he was planning; he sat back, letting his hands drag along my stomach gently until he got to my jeans. He gave me another glance and when I didn’t protest I unfastened them and began to pull them off of me pulling each foot out of the leg gently, he then slowly slid my underwear down following the same motion. He looked me over, taking me in and I saw his smile falter and his eyes seemed to look far off.

“You know, I have waited four months to have your body; but I have waited my entire life to have your heart. Who would have thought you would have an effect that…” he trailed off. His eyes rested on me again and this look was much more adoring. He took my left ankle and handcuffed it was well, then took my right foot and began to massage it.

“You know I truly cannot understand it, but each time I look at you I feel so overjoyed. At times it seems such a foolish notion, but when you smile at me…that glimmer of light becomes so much brighter. You had asked to be my peace that night, remember? When I am with you I feel at peace; at least it is what I believe is peace…I don’t think I know what it feels like anymore…but I know that when I’m with you I am at ease.” He was really opening up to me right now; he was opening his door and letting me see behind his wall. I was so moved that all I could do was watch as he worked his way up my leg kissing and caressing between words.

“You know, I cannot help but think of a future with you in it no matter the cost and in all honesty, I was nervous that you would refuse…I don’t know if I could live normally without you now. I don’t think… I could live in the dark without you.” He ran his hands along my thigh tracing my scars before kissing them tenderly.

“Say something….anything…” His eyes looked pained, as though exposing so much of his vulnerability was physically hurting him…he had never shown weakness like this to anyone, would he think I would refuse him now?

“I’m sorry; I don’t know what to say…you look so gorgeous that I’m just speechless. But, I can say that I do understand, because I feel the same when I’m with you.” His smile returned and his eyes glittered as his fingers began to caress my most private place and I gasped and strained against the cuffs. He took my right leg in his hand and lifted it away exposing my own vulnerability.

“You are so pure, so untouched… and yet you choose to be mine? There are so many things I want to try, but I want to be sweet to you tonight. I will be sweet my beloved, and you will find ecstasy you have never known.”

“Luci, what are—ahh!” he began to use his tongue on me and it was a sensation I could only compare to a jolt, I strained against the chains and he held my leg firm as he explored my core, licking up the love I gave him. His touch was so intense and my body reacted on its own I felt my back arch as I trembled. I pulled hard against the cuffs as he slowly inserted a finger into me and slowly pulled it back. I pulled my head from the pillow to look at him; he was completely engrossed in his task, his half lidded eyes blown out and his hair all in disarray only caused the warmth within me to intensify. He flattened his tongue against my clit letting out a moan and for a moment we made eye contact. This was not the calm smug Lucifer I had grown to love, and nor was this the side that was sadistic and cold. No, he lost control alright but this side drove me insane with passion.

“Luci…Lu…ci…” I half sang it to him and he lifted his head, face flushed and a little dazed from his own ecstasy.

“Hmm, what is it my love?” he kissed my inner thighs, leaving a gentle bite here or there to test me, and I didn’t mind it; in fact I thought of our conversation in the library a while back and it was only fair I feed the other parts of him too.

“Bite me harder…” he raised an eyebrow and obliged, repeatedly sinking his teeth into my skin and then covering the area with kisses; his fingers still working on my wet center.

“Come here Lucifer…I want you close, I had a bit of pleading in my voice and it incited that arrogant smile of his as he lifted up and crawled back to me

“What is the matter Beloved, did you miss me that much?” he caressed my face and leaned into me.

“Would you like to know how sweet you taste?” He slid his tongue into my mouth and began to kiss me, he kneaded my breast. I wanted so much to touch him, to caress his back and feel his chest.

“Lucifer…I want to touch you, please…” He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“If you are good, then I will grant your wish…I apologize Tèa, but I don’t intend to rush this. You do not know how much it means to me; to have you here with me this way, to accept my proposal…” he stopped his foreplay, looking embarrassed and I realized what he said.

“Luci, I know that you want me to be by your side; and I know that I want my future to have you in it.” He smiled and kissed me again more passionately, sending my mind in a spin.

“I want you to stay with me Tèa, I Love you so much…” I felt his clothed hardness press against me, and I felt my face go hot again.

L

“Luci, I love you too, please…I want to hold you.” She looked at me so lovingly that my heart ached at her pleading. I reached up and hit the release latch for the cuffs and she instantly pulled her hands to her to massage her wrists.

“I apologize Beloved, I-“she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply, she caught me off guard but her initiative sent all my senses reeling. She caressed my back as she planted kisses and nibbles on my chest. I knew this was a mistake to let her free, I couldn’t hold back anymore and as if on cue I felt her hands on my zipper, slowly pulling it down.

We both fell silent, her eyes lifted up to mine, she was nervous but she looked at me adoringly. This girl…this beautiful creature looked at me in a way that told me that I was enough; that here, my image…my outer walls didn’t matter here. Here in this moment she saw my vulnerability and embraced me instead of turning away in disgust. I didn’t need to be any particular part of myself for her because she loved everything I was. She loved me, and I wanted to love her until my last breath. I put my hand to hers and guided my zipper down; I freed myself and she gingerly ran her fingers up my length, curiosity etched in her brow. I watched her as I aligned myself with her and slowly began to press into her silky core.

J

He slowly pressed himself into me, it hurt just a little but he was gentle as he entered, watching my reaction. I could see a he was struggling to control himself for my sake and it made me want to please him more; I reached my hand to caress his face and he leaned in to kiss me. I felt his hand at the small of my back, guiding me to arch it as he leaned into my ear with gentle kisses.

“Just relax; yes…just like that, good.” He entered me completely and I felt so full if that was a way to put it, but it felt amazing. He lifted my right leg closer to my chest and began to move slowly, the sensational feeling of him so hard and so warm inside me caressing my inner walls was a feeling I had never fathomed when I had first met him; nor his sweet words in my ear. Had we both changed that much, or was there something more; is it possible that I had waited my whole life for him as well? That would be unfair as I hadn’t been here at all as long as he had, but even still, I couldn’t ignore the fact that I needed him just as much.

“Luci…Lucifer…?” He leaned back to look at me with a hint of concern.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, I…just wanted to say it isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t?”

“That you had to wait so long to be happy…and yet I have everything I could ever want right here.” I stroked his face and his eyes softened before leaning back onto his knees and pulling me into his lap. He reached back and released my ankle, I suppose he wanted no bonds tonight after all. He held me close for a moment with his face buried in my hair and I could feel him tremble slightly.

“There you go again…you don’t realize the hold you have on me, you don’t realize how much I need you.” My mind reeled as he began to move me in his arms as he pushed my hair back to kiss my shoulders. He would never say such words in front of anyone, he would never act so sweetly; and yet his sadistically controlled barriers had no meaning here and he simply poured his adoration onto me like spring rain into a flowerbed. This demon…was head over heels in love with me, and though I know I should be focusing on the pleasure he was giving me, I couldn’t help but choke back the tears of joy and adoration I felt myself as I fell even deeper for him. I kissed his neck and let my fingers glide along his chest. Encouraged by my moans and touches, he laid me onto my back again and began to quicken his pace. I could feel the fullness within me become like a coil getting tighter and hotter as he continued. I tightened my legs around him, pulling him closer as I put my tongue in his mouth. His hand kneaded my breast as he moved his mouth to my neck, biting and kissing as his groans escaped him. I let my fingers trace along his back and he shuddered and panted; I continued and he bit me a little harder, making me stop.

“Don’t…you’re going to make me…I’m not ready yet.” I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw with a giggle.

“We have all night you know, it’s the weekend.” His mouth turned up in that arrogant grin as he rested his head against mine.

“I’m not even through with you and you can’t get enough of me.” He started up again this time deeper and slightly rougher strokes, I couldn’t hold back the moans of pleasure from his ears.

“Mmm, yes…you like that… don’t you?”

“Hnng…y-yes….mmm…you feel so good…” This was amazing; I was reaching a new high with him. He was so sweet and doting, as though he hadn’t a hint of conceitedness in him tonight.

“Now tell me who it belongs to.” Ah, there it goes.

“It’s… yours Luci…it will always, mmm… be yours….” If he wanted me to stroke his ego, I may as well put real effort into it. I raked at his sides and let him hear every whimper and moan he pulled from me.

“You…make me feel…ahh…so good Luci! You are so…umph…damned amazing, and you’re…ahh, fuck!” I could feel myself about to peak and I lost all train of thought.

“Ha, ha, how unladylike of you.” he chuckled as he bit into my neck, I retaliated by working at his back with my fingertips making him shudder and groan.

“AH…shit…dammit girl!”

“Ohh, what…kind of gentleman …ahh, are you?” He looked at me with such delight as his eyes began to glow.

“You want to bring the beast out of me, then so be it.” He changed before my very eyes and I couldn’t help but feel the adrenaline rush of his power radiating from his body. His ebony wings spread in confidence as he put a firm hand to my throat asserting his dominance, and as shameful as it sounded…I loved it. He hiked my knees towards my chest and continued more roughly and I could feel that coil tighten again. He kept his arm straight and grip firm but not enough to block any air but I felt a little dizzy and it made my reach another high.

“Now you are going to tell me again whose it is!”

“It’s…your…mmph…..it’s yours Luci-fer….” He bit his lower lip as he watched me; his hair was a mess, he was glistening with sweat and his face was flushed….he was beautiful. I watched as the muscles in his chest and stomach flexed and it only made me even hotter. His grip on my neck held me far enough away so that I couldn’t reach him.

“Now… finish your last…thought Beloved.” I didn’t even remember at this point I just looked up at him.

“Y-you are…mmph… simply mag…nigficent…another lover…could ne-ah, never compare…I love you so much…and I want to be yours…forever.” His face contorted and his eyes shifted away, I suppose he didn’t expect that. He removed his hand from my neck and began to use his thumb on my secret place as he continued to caress my insides. I felt my head go back into the pillow as I gripped the sheets around us. My breathing became labored and my legs couldn’t stop shaking, he was working at me relentlessly.

“You’re such a good girl…would you… like to peak now?” I wanted to voice my response but all that came out were whimpers.

L

She was so beautiful beneath me, her flustered face, her heaving breasts and those beautiful sounds she made were amazing to me. Her slick walls gripped me tightly and her legs quivered as I worked her clit to get her to climax. She had already gotten so used to my control that she forgotten I had released her throat and didn’t bother to hold onto me. I thought of the things I wanted to do, the different types of bonds and punishments I could administer; but not tonight, tonight I would be sweet to her.

“You know… I don’t like to be ignored Beloved, do you want it or not?” I had let myself slip so much this night, I had to maintain control. I had said so many weak and foolhardy things to her…I couldn’t dare let her know how close I was getting, how her tight walls made me high or the feel of her thighs Around my waist drove me insane. If he had continued on my back I would have been overloaded….and that wouldn’t do for her…our first night.

“Y-Yes…Luci…I want mmm…oh…fuck Lucifer!” I could empty into her from screaming my name alone. I worked her clit harder and thrust deeper, her body and I felt her tighten around me. I quickly put my mouth to hers to muffle her screams, m brothers would well be home by now, and I needn’t any prying eyes or straining ears, not on our first night together. She finally quieted and relaxed, nearly exhausted, I suppose I had drawn this out long enough. I kissed her tenderly and she wrapped her arms around me and bit onto my neck and then her hands traveled down my back. Alone this touch gives me tingling shivers and sends my mind into a fog; but now when I was so close to my own high she was doing to much!

“Mmm…it’s your… turn now Luci, ahh…I want to hear my big kitty purr. Purr for me like a good boy…” What the hell did I just awaken?! With all of these sensations I couldn’t think clearly, I pulled her up and back, into my lap and she began to move her hips with me. Her hand reached out and stroked along my wing, my head was swimming and I could no longer control my breathing. I leaned into her ear and gave her a purr and I felt her quiver. This girl…she was everything!

“Tèa…I’m so close…!”

“It’s okay… have your release…mmm… it’s your turn….” I grabbed her hips and we quickened, she tightened her legs around me and her breasts pressed against my chest. I couldn’t take anymore, we fell back onto the bed and quickened my pace further and stroked her so deep I was hitting her cervix. She was everything I needed…she was the one, she had to be, she will be the one to help me breathe again. She covered my mouth with hers and put her tongue in my mouth just as I slammed into her for a final time and began to burst. She held me tight to her as I as overtaken by a high I had never experienced before, it took all I had not to collapse onto her, but lifted up to look at her as my heart finally began to steady. She was half asleep, the poor thing, I took a lot out of her. She is amazing….

J

I sat up in the bed with a start, I was wearing his pajama shirt, and I smelled like I was freshly bathed; even the sheets seemed new. I looked up to see him walking from his bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you! That is so embarrassing!” I was mortified but he looked at me confused and chuckled.

“Do not fret Beloved, you fell asleep just a bit after and only for an hour, we have been at it for a while so I imagine I took a lot out of you. You’ve done no harm to my ego.” He smiled so cockily that I only tilted my head.

“I suppose passing out from exhaustion only stroked it more.” He didn’t answer but changed and put on his pajama pants, he had bathed me, dressed me and changed the sheets and took his own shower in an hour? Of course I was with the most efficient demon there was. He climbed into bed, pulling me into his chest as he finally relaxed, he seemed tired himself.

“What time is it?”

“Nearly three.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes.” We had been at it a while, i rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart.

“Tèa?”

“Yes Luci?”

“Why do you call me that odd pet name?” I thought about it a while before I knew what he meant.

“Oh, well that morning I saw you sleeping I thought of you as this beautiful majestic panther. Dangerous and cold, but deep down just a big kitty who needs petted…don’t worry, that is a very special one, not for anyone else’ ears.” I didn’t bother to tell him how Asmo sparked the idea of calling him that, that was for no one to hear.

“I suppose…”

“I want to know If those handcuffs have always been attached to the bed like that and why.” He looked down at me and blushed a little.

“They have been there a very long time…Asmo had them installed, said I would thank him later, I was just lucky they weren’t pink and fuzzy.”

“And you haven’t used them before?” He kissed my forehead and snuggled me close as he closed his eyes.

“I do believe my Beloved is jealous; no dear I have not. You are all I will ever need in a partner, you are everything to me…even in death I will be faithful to you, I do not want another.” Even in death…that is right, he does think I will be gone in several decades.

“Lucifer…”

“Yes my love…”

“You promise you would love me forever, no matter what?”

“Of course…you are my everything….”

“But what if I wasn’t what I said I was? What if I was hiding something…not bad, but it would be a bit of a shock, would you love me then?” he snored lightly. Maybe that was for the best. I nestled into him and just tried to enjoy the closeness of him, with everything that was said and done, I know for a fact that he was very serious about us, a promise ring sat on the nightstand. Oh Lucifer….if only you would understand that you are my everything as well…then maybe this decision wouldn’t be so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Again guys, thanks for reading! i agonized over their perfect night! I am currently cooking up a sequel, but i want it perfect so please don't forget to subscribe, I will keep my duo active!


End file.
